


Surprise

by pilgrimo



Series: Tiny Dancer [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, bodyguard!qui-gon, idol!obi-wan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrimo/pseuds/pilgrimo
Summary: 保镖!奎刚金X偶像!欧比旺（其实应该是个番外，但是正文还没写多少，番外倒是写完了…）Summary:拍MV的时候，那些高挑又性感的伴舞总会有很多备用服装，这一次欧比旺决定把那些没穿过的偷回来。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tiny Dancer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617514
Kudos: 7





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 女装预警
> 
> Dirty Talk预警
> 
> Spank预警
> 
> 不适点x

1.

奎刚打完双跳，就看见摄影棚外有个人影朝他跑过来。

欧比旺向来怕冷，科洛桑的冬天于他而言有些难熬，每每出门就左一件右一件裹成一团。出发前，奎刚提前开了热循环，整个车里暖气蒸腾，反而把奎刚热出了汗。眼见着人影过来，他按开车门，一个毛茸茸的影子就蹿上了副驾驶。

“今天很早。”奎刚说。

“摄影机出问题了，”欧比耸耸肩，“雷克斯气的要把摄制组所有人的肠子掏出来——贝尔让我先回去，今天拍不了MV了。”

“你妆还没卸。”奎刚提醒他。

“因为你到的太早了，”欧比凑到奎刚面前，那莓红色的唇釉在路灯下暗暗发光，“看起来怎么样？”

“像个小姑娘。”

欧比旺笑起来，亲昵的吻住奎刚面颊——奎刚挪开眼望了望四周，没有狗仔，还好。

“快回去吧——我有个惊喜给你。”欧比说。

“什么？”

“回去就知道了。”

奎刚皱了皱眉，换来年轻人微微低下眼，抿嘴笑起来的神情。他认得这个——粉丝最喜欢的腼腆表情。

前特工狐疑地看了看他年轻的爱人，挂了档。在踩下油门的瞬间，他瞥见那厚厚的摇粒绒外套下，欧比旺一双光裸的大腿正蜷在一起。

啊，奎刚想。看来确实是个惊喜。

2.

门厅里灯还没开，欧比甫一进门，就被拽进一个吻里。

这个惊喜太超过了。奎刚开过两个路口就发现，欧比早上出门时穿的滑板鞋早已不见踪影，取而代之的是双尖头的红色高跟鞋，欧比偷偷捏着脚腕，整个鞋跟凭着系带摇摇欲坠的挂在脚背上。

“欧比…”

“专心点，”欧比说，“回去你就知道了…”

奎刚把大衣扔在门厅的地板上，转而拽住那件毛茸茸的摇粒绒大外套，欧比喘息着，那件外套被他紧紧抓在身上，两人额头相抵，唇齿在踉跄间磕磕碰碰，奎刚注意到他年轻的爱人正踮着脚——大概是这样走路比较方便。他腾出手，抓住欧比欧比光裸的大腿，将他抱了起来。

欧比小小的哼了一声，咬住他的下嘴唇（上帝保佑不要破了），两只手还紧紧抓着外套不肯放。“去客厅，”他小声说。“但是别开灯…”

奎刚用一个吻答应了他的要求。

客厅没有开灯，只有窗外的路灯投映下几片光线，奎刚抱着他，两人跌在门板上，而欧比就挤在门板和奎刚之间的狭窄缝隙里，那双细跟鞋在此刻起了作用，他现在只比奎刚矮一点了。

“惊喜是什么？”奎刚轻轻咬住欧比的下巴，先前莓红色的唇釉早就被弄的一塌糊涂，以至于在这儿都能舔到草莓的甜味。

欧比呜咽着，轻轻推了他两下好松开怀抱，奎刚略微后退了一点，便看见那双勾人的腿直直的绷紧，大腿根陷入毛绒外套里。年轻人抓住奎刚的右手，那惯常摆弄麦克风的手指引着他探进外套下摆，奎刚低低的喘了一口气，感觉小腹绷紧了起来。

欧比的手指很凉，但他的大腿根却是滚烫的，出于某些考虑，他除去了一部分毛发，奎刚的手指滑过他的腿根，只感觉到一阵滑腻，随后便摸上了欧比紧绷的阴茎。

抵在手和阴茎之间的，是一片蕾丝。

欧比侧过脸，在昏暗中奎刚看不清他的表情，但他肯定脸红了——奎刚的手指划过蕾丝，向底下的阴囊探去。年轻人抖了一下，随后乖乖蜕去外套。

奎刚看见一段脖颈，然后是一截短短的白色的运动外衫，科洛桑猛虎队的红色标志印在胸口，整件外衫只遮到肋骨，露出柔软的腰腹和肚脐。肚脐下，一件白色百褶裙堪堪遮住腿根，欧比的阴茎此刻正抵在上面，露出一个小小的鼓包。

“惊喜？”欧比说。

啦啦队服，奎刚想。

天啊，这该死的年轻人。

3.

他捏住欧比的下巴，换来年轻人低低的喘息。奎刚低下身去亲吻那张莓红色的嘴，欧比仰起脖颈，像是侍奉的餐宴般紧贴在奎刚身上，两只雪白的胳臂环上肩头，大腿不安分的蹭来蹭去。

奎刚吸吮着柔软的嘴唇，草莓味的唇釉在齿间融化，欧比闭着眼哼了两声，像是要抗拒这过长的亲吻，胳臂却把奎刚环的更紧了——这欲擒故纵的小东西。

前特工被欧比撩的下腹发烫，他低下身，双手探进百褶裙底，抓住那对浑圆的臀部，胡乱揉了两下，接着略一用力，便把欧比抱上了料理台。

大理石冰凉的台面让欧比情不自禁的叫出了声。在温度的刺激下，臀上肌肉收紧，原本就包的紧紧的三角裤卡在臀缝之间，湿滑的后穴吞吐两下，竟把蕾丝花边吸了进去，带来一阵奇异的酥痒。更雪上加霜的是，奎刚的手还在裙底不安分，他有一下没一下的揉着臀瓣，另一只手则隔着蕾丝，摸上了欧比的柱身。欧比急促的吸了口气，蕾丝在他的冠状沟上滑来滑去，而后又在马眼周围打转。这太超过了，年轻的偶像被突如其来的刺激烧的满脸通红，如果说平常穿的紧身皮裤和丁字裤只是为了工作，那现在他又是为了什么……

“以前穿过吗？”奎刚揉捏着欧比的阴茎，那粉色的东西在小腹上硬到发烫，随着奎刚的动作吐出一滴又一滴腺液，奎刚隔着蕾丝抠弄着他的马眼，满意的看着那透明液体挤过蕾丝花纹，沾在百褶裙上，粘腻的扯出一道道白线。“在演唱会里…在MV里，给别人看过吗？”

“不……哈啊，不，”欧比快被他揉弄的动作逼疯了，主动清理过的后穴难捱地吞吐着，先前积蓄的润滑液被一点一点的推出来，顺着大腿根打湿内裤，随着奎刚的动作，紧紧绷在会阴上。“女孩子的衣服，这是…第一次…”

“那蕾丝内裤呢？”奎刚膝盖微屈，顶开欧比两腿，年轻人立刻讨好似的张开腿缠上来，那双红色的尖头高跟鞋还勾在脚背，此刻正在奎刚腰后蹭来蹭去。

“…………”年轻人不说话了，裸露在外的腰肢小幅度扭着，想得到更多的揉弄与抚慰。

“看来你并不乖啊。”奎刚亲亲他的颧骨，那颗小小的痣是他最喜欢的。“平常就穿在牛仔裤里面？”

“是的，”欧比呜咽着，“是的………每次你不在的时候…哦天哪，”他哆嗦了一下，奎刚手上的动作没停，两只大手撸动着他的阴茎，早年握惯枪械的手掌上长了一层薄薄的茧，磨挲着脆弱的阴茎，带来疼痛和更多的快感，一阵欢愉炸裂在欧比脑子里，他眨眨眼，生理性的泪水从脸颊上掉落，奎刚不肯让他脱掉内裤，那高涨的欲望被卡在蕾丝里，滚烫的贴在小腹上，让他憋的发疯，“让我……我快要…奎……”

“再等等。”奎刚的大拇指堵上马眼，虎口上的茧在冠状沟上来回撸动，指甲还挑过柱头，欧比短促的叫了一声，像濒死的天鹅般仰起头，露出光洁的脖颈，奎刚侧下身，一口咬住了喉结。

“我不在的时候，你穿蕾丝内裤想干嘛？”

“呜…”欧比旺抖的像个筛子，他感觉到奎刚尖尖的牙齿正抵在皮肤上，而自己动弹不得仿佛被摁住的猎物，下面还胀痛的厉害，一阵羞耻感掠上心头，“我、我穿在牛仔裤里…没有别人…没有……”他呻吟着想要服软，嗓子里也带上了软绵绵的哭腔，“…啊…你不在的时候、我这样…幻想着你把我剥开来……”

“把你剥开，看你像个小姑娘一样淌水？”那层薄薄的皮肤被衔在舌尖，底下是年轻人如瀑的动脉轰鸣和急促的喘息。

“我，我……啊！”欧比伸手想抚慰自己，却被奎刚拍开，然后一记响亮的巴掌打在欧比光裸的臀部，冰冷的大理石加上火辣辣的巴掌，欧比整个人弹了起来，阴茎也跟着弹跳一下，腺液上涌，狭窄的输精管里挤满了液体却无处发泄，而他的爱人却坏心眼的把阴茎攥的更紧了。

“回答我，是谁天天想着被干，想的下面淌水？”

“呜……不行了，奎…”无法释放的快感让欧比绞紧大腿，在奎刚腰后死死交叠，那双不合脚的高跟鞋摇摇欲坠的挂在脚踝上，露出因快感而蜷曲的脚趾。“是我，我错了……我…求求你……”

“坏孩子。”他的爱人使劲的套弄了几下，随后松开了钳制，几乎就在同时，他尖叫着射了出来，粘腻的液体喷射在白色的百褶裙上。

欧比喘着气，晕着唇釉的嘴发红饱满，一张一合，像是离开水面的鱼，奎刚着迷的摸了摸他的脸，那颗小小的痣随着他爱人的喘息而微微颤抖着，泪痕洇在颧骨上，像是个唾手可得的诱惑。奎刚凑过去，安慰地亲亲年轻人的眼角，欧比呻吟着，光裸的大腿在奎刚的西装裤上乱蹭，腺液和精液混成一团，随着他的动作，从腿根流到大理石台面上。他挑了挑脚尖，一只高跟鞋掉在地板上。

高大的前特工发出一声闷笑，随即抓住那只不安分的小腿，“这就忍不住了？”

年轻人望了他一眼，随即黏了上来，两只汗淋淋的胳臂环住年长爱人的脖颈。

“抱抱我，”他把脸埋在奎刚肩膀里，好遮掩脸上的红晕，“我累了。”

4.

这惊喜确实有些太超过了。欧比想。

他昏昏沉沉的，先前的释放仿佛同时释放了他的疲惫，巨大的快感笼罩下来，像是漂浮在温热大海中的一丿小舟。

等他反应过来时，早已经哆嗦成一团，汗水从他的额头落下来，升腾的情欲让他脑子发胀，一切欢愉都汇聚在那个湿的一塌糊涂、像是有个冰淇淋融化在里面的后穴上，而那个后穴，此刻正结结实实地被他的爱人填满。随着他的抽插的频率，欧比小幅度的颤抖着，龟头捅进来的瞬间，他的五脏六腑仿佛都被搅在一起，那滚烫的凶器斜着深入，直到击中某个凸起的腺体，欧比哆嗦起来，眼前好像有白光炸开，他张开嘴，却发不出声，肠液和润滑油随着翻搅发出情欲的声响。

那穴里的软肉在战栗下绞的更紧，奎刚闷哼一声，抵住那个腺体又戳刺了几下。他的大手摁住欧比胯骨，白净的后腰被他抓住，两个腰窝柔软的凹了进去。从他的视角看过去，欧比整个人都被情欲熏蒸成粉色，眼泪和涎水顺着下颌，一滴一滴落在床单上。

“奎……”年轻人的声音带上哭腔，这太超过了，他蜷起身，想向前爬开，可连续的撞击让他连脚趾都蜷在一起，两腿发软，跪都跪不稳，“等下……我…”

奎刚抓住脚踝，把意欲脱阵的年轻人一把拽了回来，先前浅浅戳进后穴的阴茎又一次捅了进去。欧比爆发出一声噎到的哭泣，此刻他的双手被奎刚捉住，只得直起上身挨操，红肿潮湿的乳头被外衫卡住摩擦，像是有蚂蚁在乳晕上四处乱爬，奎刚架起他软下去的身子，就着跪坐的姿势，把欧比摁在床板上，那红肿发胀的乳头生生在队服上挺出两个凸点，随着一次又一次的撞击，在墙面上胡乱画着圈。

欧比额头抵着墙，后面是架着他的奎刚，这狭窄的距离让他无处容身，只能被钉在阴茎里上下晃荡，他只觉得身下滚烫，后穴里的阴茎又沉又重，这被充满的感觉让他又想哭了，他哆哆嗦嗦的摸上小腹，仿佛后穴里的阴茎能在柔软的小腹上凸出形状，先前释放过的阴茎此刻又颤巍巍的站了起来，把腰间的百褶裙顶开一个小小的弧度。

奎刚凑过去舔弄他的耳垂，温热的气息灌进欧比耳朵。

“你真漂亮，”他说，“像个小姑娘……”

“奎………”欧比迷迷糊糊的歪过脸寻找爱人，奎刚捏住他的下巴交换亲吻，身下却毫不怜惜的加紧猛干，欧比此刻又哼哼唧唧起来，短促的尖叫像小猫爪子挠过心脏。他闷哼一声，阴茎又硬了几分，换来欧比旺短促的哭叫：“不行，不行……要死了……”

“乖，趴好……让我射在里面——”

“呜…感觉好怪，不行……”

“嘘嘘嘘，听话……”奎刚潦草的亲了一下欧比嘴角，然后捂住他的嘴，加快了抽插的速度，滚烫的阴茎全部拔出，带出里面的软肉——然后又狠狠的撞进去，只留下阴囊在外面。

在巨大的快感面前，欧比挣扎起来，奎刚的两根手指在他嘴里搅动不休，让他发不出声音，只有涎水不断淌下来。在这狭窄的空间里，他就像是砧板上的鱼，白嫩的臀肉在挣扎中左右摇摆，后穴咬的越发紧了。

奎刚被这团软肉绞的欲仙欲死，只得一口咬住前面那只圆润的肩膀，在颤抖中，他又狠狠的捣了十几下，然后尽数射在里面。

欧比只感到一阵又一阵热流在肠道内涌上来，先前已射过一次的阴茎此刻又缓缓流出几滴浊液。他脱力的倒在床上，那些精液随着他的动作在肠道里流淌。奎刚俯下身看他，安慰地吻了吻被咬出牙印的肩膀，随后拿起那条蕾丝三角裤，堵进后穴。

“………奎？”他连回头看的力气也没了，只是哆嗦了一下，便乖乖夹紧了屁股，那蕾丝花边卡在后穴上，像个漂亮的小尾巴。

“睡一会吧。”奎刚将欧比环抱在怀里，他懵懂地循着热度，像个小狗般在爱人胸膛上磨蹭。体内那阵热流，被异物堵在肠道里无法外泄，冥冥间，他竟觉得那些精液似有生命般在体内沉积起来，热乎乎的。

“射了这么多在里面，不清理的话，会怀孕吗………”他恍恍惚惚地想着，因快感而生的泪水顺着睫毛滑落，滴在锁骨上。

巨大的困意逐渐笼罩上来，在睡着之前，欧比摸向臀缝，那件三角裤还紧紧的塞在里面。

“到时候就穿不了裙子了………”


End file.
